Volumes
Volume 1 * Chapter 1 : The Ghost Tower * Chapter 2 : Tetsuo * Chapter 3 : Friends * Chapter 4 : The Threatening Mask * Chapter 5 : Inside * Chapter 6 : Hanazono-san * Chapter 7 : The Culprit's Name * Chapter 8 : Everywhere Volume 2 * Chapter 9 : A Photo of Rika * Chapter 10 : Lies and Confession * Chapter 11 : The Honjou Household * Chapter 12 : Persuasion to Freedom * Chapter 13 : Mother's Bones * Chapter 14 : Chains of Sorrow * Chapter 15 : Type O * Chapter 16 : Humanity * Chapter 17 : Choosing a Sacrifice Volume 3 * Chapter 18 : The Value of Life * Chapter 19 : Tetsuo * Chapter 20 : True Face * Chapter 21 : The Trick * Chapter 22 : The Bizarre Cell * Chapter 23 : The Hellish Maze * Chapter 24 : Here * Chapter 25 : Do you remember * Chapter 26 : Final Moments Volume 4 * Chapter 27 : Only Me * Chapter 28 : Disguise * Chapter 29 : Man and Woman * Chapter 30 : The Flower at the Bottom of the Valley * Chapter 31 : Reducing the Number of Mouths to Feed * Chapter 32 : Manji's Suicide * Chapter 33 : The Sealed Room and the Motive * Chapter 34 : Reasoning and Motive * Chapter 35 : The One that Turned Back Volume 5 * Chapter 36 : Fuhenboku * Chapter 37 : Parent and Child * Chapter 38 : A Different World * Chapter 39 : Paradise on Earth * Chapter 40 : Mama * Chapter 41 : The Two Monsters * Chapter 42 : Sympathy * Chapter 43 : The Entrance * Chapter 44 : Hideo Volume 6 * Chapter 45 : Nails * Chapter 46 : Belly Button * Chapter 47 : Pairs * Chapter 48 : Handshake * Chapter 49 : Ceiling * Chapter 50 : Chair * Chapter 51 : Screams * Chapter 52 : Handcuffs Volume 7 * Chapter 53 : Climb * Chapter 54 : Crushed * Chapter 55 : Genuine * Chapter 56 : Chest * Chapter 57 : That Person * Chapter 58 : 10 Minutes * Chapter 59 : Wilful Negligence * Chapter 60 : The Truth * Chapter 61 : Mistake\ Volume 8 * Chapter 62 : Open * Chapter 63 : True Identity * Chapter 64 : The Meaning of Money * Chapter 65 : Condition * Chapter 66 : Escape * Chapter 67 : Rei * Chapter 68 : Detective * Chapter 69 : Case * Chapter 70 : Brain Volume 9 * Chapter 71 : Myself * Chapter 72 : Soul * Chapter 73 : Letters * Chapter 74 : Naked * Chapter 75 : Mission * Chapter 76 : Breeding * Chapter 77 : Eternal Life * Chapter 78 : Wound * Chapter 79 : Ruikou * Chapter 80 : The Tower of Reality